Faye E. Sylphia/Relationships
Family ''' '''Queen Titania and King Oberon After moving into the mansion, Faye sees the fairy couple as her second parents. They give Faye equal treatment as they do to their son, Orion, constantly worrying, pampering and at the same time teaching the right amount of discipline. Since she is the next in line to Titania's throne, she always tries her best to prove her worth. As much as the fairy couple supplies her allowance for her schooling, Faye still finds a way to be independent thus Titania offered her to work in one of the Floral shops in book end. Lord and Lady Sylphia Faye adores her parents so much, and just like every child, she would brag about them even inviting her friends over the lavish parties they hold. However, Faye has a slight problem, she is bothered how much her parents are caught up with their work and wealth, that they often forget their family time, leaving Faye under the care of her strict nanny majority of the time. Nanny Fleur * "Stop slouching! what are you? A crippled caterpillar?!" Fleur is Faye’s childhood nanny, Faye describes her as a nightmare in a floral dress. The memory of her nanny is the reason why Faye gained an unhealthy way of constantly checking her actions and the words in the present that leads to her getting tongue tied during conversations. Faye sometimes hears her ranting voice when this happens. If there is one thing Faye is thankful for having Fleur, is that if it were not for the unreasonable punishments she got, she would not have a colorful view of the world around her. Cooper Viceroy One of the servants under Oberon's court, Cooper is an all-rounder when it comes to Faye; Cooper also sees Faye like the sibling he never had, as to why he gets really protective of the trio. Florabelle Fayhorn (next gen) * "I want to be a fairy queen of my own just like grandpa!" In the future chapters, Florabelle is Faye's daughter to Orion. As much as she loves and adores her parents for having a firm stand on their paths, and having the dedication in not entirely followed their destinies, Flora looks up to her grandfather Oberon more; for completely straying away from his destiny and become a king of his own, so Flora have chosen the rebel side, this stand does not affect her relationship with her parents. Best friends forever after Roman Goodfellow (BFFA) Roman is just one of the kids that Faye encountered in her childhood, he is also the first one to witness Faye’s situation under the care of Nanny Fleur. Roman along with the other children he is played with, helped her escape for the meantime, even as far as suggesting to get help from Orion who at the time Faye has no knowledge of at the time. As their friendship presumes, Faye taught Roman about the other things she knows about Alchemyth, with the help of his father puck, Roman’s passion for potion making and the subject, grew. The two admitted to each other what bothers them about each other; Faye telling Roman how his extroverted persona overwhelms her the first time and would try to avoid him whenever she can and Roman telling Faye how her big eyed stare scares him whenever she gets upset. The two explained and showed one another why they are acting the way they are which gave both a better understanding of one another, thus deepened their friendship. Storybook Romance Orion Fayhorn''' '' Orion and Faye had this typical rollercoaster of a relationship in spite of promising one another that they will let love bloom in its own accord. During their time in Ever after high; These two are unaware that the other one is all crown over heels for the other. Only when they are around each other; Orion will try his best to put on a serious face or ignore her sillyness and Faye will do anything to make him smile, even as far as tickling him only to be shrugged off by Orion. But when all fun and games stop, Orion will lay off the "cold" persona and will do his best to cheer her up and would sometimes sing to her to ease her. And Faye will just resort to just hugging him or simply talking to him over some snacks....And the same process repeats again. First year: '//tba//'' ''Second year: //tba//'' ''Third year: //tba//'' ''Fourth year: //tba// Golden acquaintances Cavithea: //tba// Kayumi: //tba// Adrian Sea: '//tba// '''Airy Hale: '//tba// '''Marianne Makiling: //tba// Pets //TBA// Enemies //TBA//